Key of The Twilight
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Surat dari orang tidak dikenal dikirim ke Sakura. Sakura menangis saat membaca surat terakhir dari entah siapa namanya. Siapa orang tersebut? Apa isi surat itu? Fic ini buat Michelle I. Xe (MIX)#40


**Key Of The Twilight**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Warning: OOC, typos (maybe?), deskripsi seadanya, short story | Genre: Hurt/Comfort | Rated: T | Main: Sakura Haruno | Story is mine | Kunci untuk sang senja pengganti matahari saat matahari menghilang | Dedicated: Michelle I. Xe (MIX)  
**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.o.O.o.**

Langit masih mendung. Matahari cerah tidak menampakkan sosok. Cahayanya menghilang entah ke mana sama seperti perasaan hati yang sedang gundah gulana. Apa daya hidup ini jika matahari tidak pernah menampakkan sosoknya lagi bersama dengan cahaya menyinarinya.

Mendung menandakan masih hujan. Tidak kira bagi kita hujan selalu membuat kita bersemangat atau tidak, tapi hujan selalu membuat kita kehilangan semangat hidup. Saat dipandang sebelah mata, langit gelap tidak terkira. Jika dipandang kedua mata, cahaya masih tidak menghampiri.

Khusus untuk gadis berusia lima belas tahun anti pada petir dan hujan yang terus mengguyur jalan paling disukainya. Tidak ada seorang pun bisa membahagiakan gadis ini terus murung tanpa henti.

"Hujan ini tidak bisa membuatku bahagia," kata gadis mempunyai nama Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Wajahnya ditengadahkan ke langit memandang langit dan udara yang dingin menusuk tulang. "Cuaca dingin sekali."

"Sedang apa kak Sakura di sini?" tanya anak perempuan berusia empat belas tahun datang menghampiri Sakura di halte bus. Rambutnya dikuncir satu, warna rambut kuning keemasan. Wajahnya manis dan tentu saja sama manisnya dengan Sakura. Namanya Yamanaka Ino.

"Aku sedang memandang hujan yang tidak berhenti," Sakura menoleh ke Ino. "Lalu, kenapa Ino ke sini?"

"Cuma numpang lewat dan aku lihat kak Sakura di halte, jadi aku mampir deh, sekalian menemani kak Sakura," Ino menjulurkan lidah sedikit sambil cengengesan.

Sakura mengangkat tangan, telapak tangan dibuka. Ingin merasakan air hujan yang dingin. Rasa sedih membunuhnya. Akhirnya Sakura meneteskan air mata.

Ino dibuat kaget olehnya, "Lh-lho, kak Sakura... kenapa?"

"Aku takut jika matahari tidak pernah lagi dilihat sosoknya. Aku takut jika suatu saat nanti dia tidak muncul di hadapanku setelah dia mengirimku hadiah," sahut Sakura terus meneteskan air mata. Sakura terkejut pada apa yang dikatakannya. Dihapus air matanya. "Aduuh... aku bicara apa sih."

"Kak Sakura menangisi siapa?" tanya Ino saat air mata Sakura tumpah tanpa ada yang mencegah.

"Aku tidak tahu. Air mata ini tiba-tiba keluar tanpa bisa kucegah. Aku merasa tahun ini aku akan kehilangan seseorang paling berarti dalam hidupku," Sakura menghapus air mata itu berkali-kali, tapi air mata itu tetap saja jatuh tiada henti.

"Apa pacar kakak?"

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya ke Ino. Langsung memerah. "Bukan kok. Aku merasa bukan dia melainkan ada orang lain di hatiku ini. Dia selalu saja memberiku semangat. Tidak mendengar kabarnya saja rasanya kangen. Lebih kangen daripada pacarku sendiri."

"Mungkin dia sudah ada di dalam hidup kak Sakura. Makanya jadi orang terpenting." Ino berhenti sejenak. "Di mana kak Sakura bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya sama seperti lihat hujan ini," jawab Sakura memandang kembali hujan terus meneteskan air mata.

"Hah? Hujan?" Ino bingung pada jawaban Sakura. "Kenapa harus hujan?"

"Karena hujan adalah saat aku berkenalan dengannya di suatu tempat tidak akan membuatmu mengerti, Ino." Sakura mengambil sapu tangan di tas sampingnya. Menghapus air mata yang terus turun.

"Jadi, kata 'hujan', kak Sakura bertemu dengannya dan sampai sekarang kak Sakura masih belum melupakan pertemuan itu?" Ino memperjelas maksud perkataan Sakura.

"Aku dulu tidak mengingat pertemuan pertama itu, tapi ada sepucuk surat mengatakan 'sebelum aku pergi, aku akan menjelaskan pertemuan pertama kalian'." Sakura mengeluarkan sepucuk surat di tangannya. Di sana tertulis banyak makna pertemuan pertama dengan seseorang paling disayanginya. Selain curhat dengannya, Sakura sungguh nyaman bersama dengannya.

"Boleh aku lihat, kak Sakura?" pinta Ino untuk meminta sepucuk surat itu agar bisa dibacanya. Sakura menyerahkan surat tersebut kepada Ino. Ino mengambilnya, membuka isi surat tersebut dan membacanya.

Awalnya Ino tidak menangis, tapi entah kenapa Ino merasa tangisannya pun keluar. Sakura memeluk lengan adik kelasnya untuk dihibur. Tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu apa isi surat itu. Karena pengirimnya saja tidak dikenal apalagi alamat tidak tercantum di dalamnya. Surat itu untuk Haruno Sakura sebelum sang pengirim menghilang begitu saja.

"Entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali saat membacanya..." Ino tidak menghentikan air matanya. Diletakkan surat tersebut di pangkuannya. Tangan bebasnya menutup mulutnya agar tidak menangis terlalu deras. "Rasanya sakit karena telah kehilangan."

"Itu juga kurasakan beberapa hari ini sehingga kak Sasori bingung pada tingkahku belakangan ini," ucap Sakura sudah tidak menangis lagi. Hatinya memang masih sangat sedih, tapi bukan berarti menangis setiap hari, 'kan.

"Apa ini tanda perpisahan dari dia?" tanya Ino masih menangis dengan suara cegukan.

"Tidak." Sakura menggeleng. "Aku merasa dia akan muncul, tapi tidak akan mengingat kita lagi. Dan semua yang ada di sekitarnya saat dia muncul sebagai seorang penulis yang membuktikan dia BISA!"

"Jadi, dia akan datang walaupun tidak lagi menyapa salam pada orang-orang mengenalnya." Ino melihat sepucuk surat kusut gara-gara air mata yang jatuh. Dan tulisan di situ pudar. "Nanti dia sombong dong?"

"Bukannya sombong, tapi tidak mau bicara. Di situ tertulis kalau saat ini dia tidak mau mendekatkan diri lagi. Kalau dia bicara, dia merasa seakan-akan dirinya dijauhi dan tidak dipercaya lagi. Jadi, lebih baik menjauh sebelum hati ini disakiti lebih dalam," kata Sakura berusaha memperjelas isi surat tersebut.

Ino diam. Diangkat surat tersebut dan akhirnya membaca dengan suara masih sesegukkan. "Aku baca lagi, ya." Sakura mengangguk. "Untuk Haruno Sakura yang berada di sana. Aku mau pergi untuk sementara waktu. Mau tenangkan diri. Aku tidak ingin diriku ini mendekati hal-hal berbau sesuatu paing aku sukai yang suatu saat nanti akan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Jadi, mulai saat ini aku mungkin tidak bisa lagi berbicara dengan Sakura."

Hening.

Ino melanjutkan. "Tenang saja, adikku tersayang. Alasanku pergi adalah aku mau meninggalkan sesuatu agar tidak terpuruk lagi di dalamnya. Tapi, masih memakai peran itu kok. Itu alasan pertama. Alasan keduaku adalah aku merasa aku ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang mengenalku termasuk diri Sakura. Sebenarnya mungkin aku yang menjauh, bukan orang lain yang menjauhiku. Aku masih berpegang teguh karena mereka teman-temanku. Sama seperti saat Sakura bertemu dengannya dengan kata sandi hujan. Sebelum aku pergi, aku akan menjelaskan pertemuan pertama kalian. Di tengah kemarau dan tidak ada hujan. Aku dan dia sedang berunding sambil mengecek tempat. Pas aku pergi, dia membuat status 'kangennya melihat hujan, jadi ingin mandi-mandi hujan'. Dan Sakura suka dan berbicara dengannya. Aku tidak tahu, tapi kalian sangat akrab dan itu membuatku cemburu dan iri karena dia sudah mulai menyukai Sakura."

Sakura meneteskan air mata. Diangkat kedua tangan untuk menutup wajah yang berlinang air mata. Tidak kuasa menahan tangis, Sakura meminta Ino untuk melanjutkan.

Ino menghirup udara, lalu mengeluarkannya. Kembali Ino membaca, "Sakura sayang, aku mau pergi dulu. Jika kita bertemu lagi, kita mungkin tidak akan saling bicara seperti dulu. Jika Sakura berbicara denganku, aku tidak akan merespon. Begitu juga yang lainnya. Sakura masih punya seseorang, yaitu Sasuke. Selama ada Sasuke, Sakura tidak sendirian. Aku harap Sakura tidak marah padaku. Setelah Sakura dapat surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada lagi. Anggap saja aku Cuma bayangan matahari. Hanya nongol begitu saja tanpa bilang-bilang dan pulang juga tidak bilang-bilang. Nah, Sakura. Tolong jaga si kembar Uchiha, ya. Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih. Dari sang bayangan matahari."

Ino menangis setelah membaca surat itu. Ino dan Sakura menangis sampai hujan sama derasnya dengan air mata mereka. Awan mendung tidak menampilkan cahaya matahari melainkan petir yang terus menggelegar.

Sakura membuka tasnya. Tiba-tiba di dalam amplop ada sebuah surat lagi. Sakura mengambil surat kecil bertuliskan pesan. Isinya tertulis:

_Hei, Sakura. Mungkin surat pertama memang sudah sampai di tanganmu. Tapi, surat yang Sakura pegang adalah surat terakhir dan sebuah pesan singkat. Aku berharap Sakura tidak menangis lagi. Karena senyumanku Cuma ilusi dari sebuah bayangan matahari. Aku datang supaya sang matahari tidak bersedih lagi. Aku berpesan pada Sakura untuk jaga dia. Tapi, jika suatu saat nanti dia sama sepertiku. Tolong maklumi niatnya. Alasannya adalah rasa trauma karena kehilangan diriku. Kuharap Sakura dan teman Sakura mengerti. Pesanku sudah cukup kali ini. Jika Sakura mau pesan kepadaku. Tunggulah di bulan di mana aku muncul atau mungkin tidak akan muncul lagi._

_Salam hangat dariku,_

_Sang bayangan matahari._

Sakura memeluk pesan singkat itu. Sakura tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan di mana Sakura akan bertemu lagi dengan dia. Sakura tahu bahwa masih ada hari esok yang indah tanpa ada dirinya. Biarpun akan kehilangan, Sakura masih mempunyai sahabat, teman, keluarga, dan orang-orang menyayanginya. Sakura menjamin akan hal itu.

Ino memeluk Sakura, kakak kelasnya yang baik hati tapi juga sangat suka becanda. Ino tahu bahwa sang penulis surat itu adalah orang sudah mencerahkan hati Sakura setiap harinya. Tidak muluk-muluk nanti jika Sakura tidak mengingat dia apalagi juga dengan dia.

Hujan berhenti. Awan mendung menghilang. Sakura dan Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Langit telah menampilkan senja yang indah karena matahari telah terbenam dan tidak muncul lagi. Senja itu membuktikan kalau biar hanya sebuah bayangan. Bayangan ada karena ada matahari di sampingnya. Matahari yang terus tersenyum bersama langit cerah menemaninya.

"Banyak yang bilang, kalau hati lega kunci senja sang pembukanya. Menampilkan langit jingga kemerahan beralun kasih dan sayang. Tanda ini mengatakan rasa sayang kita kepada orang-orang menunggu kita di rumah." Ino memegang bahu Sakura. "Jadi, kita lebih baik pulang ke rumah. Soalnya pasti ada orang-orang paling disayangi sudah menunggu kita di rumah."

"Hu-um." Sakura mengangguk.

Sakura dan Ino pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tidak ada lagi hujan mengguyur kota mereka ini. Harumnya bau hujan beserta mekarnya dan rindangnya pohon-pohon dan tanaman-tanaman akibat dibasahi oleh hujan. Tidak hentinya Sakura bersyukur bisa melihat suasana indah ini.

Banyak orang mengatakan kunci senja sang pembuka hati untuk pulang ke rumah karena sudah waktunya bulan menggantikan sang matahari. Bulan akan menemani malam ini sampai sang matahari muncul menampilkan cahaya mentarinya.

_Key of the Twilight_

**The End**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Fic ini untuk dua orang yang sudah bersama saya beberapa bulan ini. Semoga kalian suka, ya. Untuk surat di atas... ng... disampaikan untuk satu nama orang di antara dua nama tersebut. Jika dia mengerti, saya tidak berkomentar apa-apa deh.

Sunny **BLUE **February

**Thanks to Reading!**

**Date: **Makassar


End file.
